pvzkomiksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Plant777/Comic concept transcripts
Broken Poetry was my latest drawn comic issue after the reboot. I've thought up a new comic issue to add something to S3. I only have working titles for it, but if you have suggestions, please comment! The title should be something similar to how Labccidents ''and ''Alchemixed follows some sort of theme naming. This is a two-parter comic mainly featuring Lilipad and Axileaf. #1: Outdoor Chances It's dark iInside Axileaf's home. All the curtains cover the windows and the hybrid pea plant's just staring at his monitor. Axileaf: *''faces the computer with a blank expression on his face''* Lilipad: *''sigh''* You know what, you need to go outside. NOW! Lilipad attempts to push Axileaf off of his chair but the latter resists. Axileaf: Wait, no! I don't want to leave! Lilipad: This is why you don't have friends! Axileaf: *Angered* ''Hey! I have friends... online! ''Lilipad rolls his eyes. Cut to an illustration of Axileaf looking disheveled. Lilipad points to various parts of his body. Lilipad: Ugh, look at you! Very shabby and ugly. Drinking softdrinks isn't a replacement for photosynthesis! Axileaf: Let go! You're not the boss of me! The computer monitor displays Axileaf's list of online friends. Lilipad: Plus, have you actually talked to any of your so-called "online friends"? Huh? Axileaf: *beat* Lilipad: Fine... here's a deal. We're gonna order some pepperoni pizza if you agree to come with me outside. Deal? Axileaf: *sighs* ''...okay. ''Axileaf shuts down his computer and prepares to leave. The duo opens the main door while conversing... Axileaf: Have we tried bacon pizza yet? I've been dying to taste that! Suddenly, the two see Weed Gatling Pea being assaulted by the criminal plant Rigo-Re. The two stand there, motionless, not knowing what to do. Lilipad: On second thought, maybe we should postpone our plans to purchase pizza today... #2: External Opportunities The duo just froze in place, not knowing how to react. Axileaf: Quick! Lilipad! What should we do! Lilipad:'' *flustered*'' Me? Why me? You have the spiky sticks - make use of them! A new idea dawned on Axileaf's mind. Axileaf: Oh! Gotcha! Lilipad, let's fly! Lilipad catches his drift and descends on the ground. Axileaf hops on him, preparing to strike the criminal from above. He aims a spiky stick on Rigo-Re and throws it at him with a force enough to let go of Weed Gatling Pea. Weed GP escapes from his grasp and immediately pelts Rigo-Re with peas while Axileaf bombards the criminal with spiky sticks. Rigo-Re flees from the storm of projectiles hitting him. Axileaf: *pants* ''You okay? '''Weed GP': I-I'm fine... If it wasn't for you, I could've been toast. Literally. Lilipad: Good thing I forced you to go outdoors, right~? Axileaf: *chuckles* Shut up. Weed GP: My deepest gratitude for your interventions. The two reply in unison: Axileaf: No problem! Lilipad: It's a pleasure. Weed GP: Say, why don't we go the local pizza parlor? My treat! Think of it as a thank-you gift. That is, after we report this incident to the officials. Lilipad: Oh, we were just headed there, too! I mean, the pizza place. But let's report this one first. Let's go! The trio headed towards the nearest police station. Axileaf: Wow, never thought I'd see you in person after so many phone calls and that disastrous chat... Weed GP: Tell me about it. Blover was basically freaking out! You should've seen how he reacted and his keystrokes in the convo box... Conversation becomes more faint as they go further away from the foreground. Category:Blog posts